Preperation
by Hiryu1
Summary: A young dragon knight begins to find his place as a leader.


The young knight stepped into the hall of heroes, the main gathering place for warriors and war room in times of great need for the city of Darush, his platinum dragon-like armor shining in the torchlight. He was never good at proposing ideas to a group of paladins, but for some reason unknown to him they listened. He removed his golden helm to let his back-length raven hair fall freely. He held his pearl long-spear perpendicular to the ground and propped against his shoulder, steadied by his right hand. He tucked his helmet under his left arm. His casual posture as he stood in front of many who he considered his peers, made his appearance seem more attention worthy.  
  
He spoke softly, his tone gentle yet commanding, he noticed for the first time, "My fellow knights," he began, "I have been called upon by out kinship to tell you all of the coming war with Endines." He stopped to let what talking that was commencing while he began stopped altogether. His tone rose and became a serious tenor "My friends, you are held to no oath to follow me, in fact, I don't want you to," he found himself walking around and eying his friend and allies, "I want you to battle for the sake of this small town that we call home." A cheer from a group of warriors in the back of the crowded room inspired his voice to rise even more, "I will fight. Who's with me?" He shouted the last words to the roar of the warriors, a few visiting barbarians even cheered along.  
  
He trusted his spear into the air and let out a cheer as well. "Let the planning begin!" as he calmed down, he thought to himself, Bahamut why did you give me this task there is good to be done elsewhere. He was dragged from his thought when a female warrior clad very much like him only in brass approached.  
  
She moved with the grace of a princess as she maneuvered her slender body around the other warriors trying to get to the platinum dragon knight. Her winged visor covered her face as her alto voice rang out over the plans. "Good speech, knight of the North Wind."  
  
His eyes locked with hers as she raised her visor in salute. Her angular face seemed angelic in the shadows of the visor, though her icy blue orbs pierced his very soul. He was intrigued by her. "And you are?" he asked, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I'll tell you if you survive this war." She said with a wink. "So, we have the blessing of two dragon gods this day." She walked to a table with a map depicting the region.  
  
Even in his platinum armor he moved quite quickly and sat across the table. On the north end of the map was the town of Darush, to the south was the city of Endines. He placed a copper coin on what looked like a small canyon. "This is where we will stop the war from even starting." He said as it seemed that every eye in the building was upon him one again. "Boris!" he called as a small dwarf knocked his way through the crowd.  
  
"Yeah Koran, what's your orders." The dwarf wore the robes of Moradin, the chief deity of the dwarves. His blue robes covered the double-headed hammer hanging from his side and his worn full plate mail. His grey orbs seemed as if a cloud fell when he heard his friend.  
  
His voice was jovial at the time but slowly became serious, "don't hurt our friends before they even enter combat. I don't want to loose anyone this time."  
  
"They started it! Shouldn't be picking on people smaller than themselves, plus Whinny would kill them if they touched her.", the grey bearded dwarf shot back; "I helped them stay alive for the moment."  
  
"Go to Beggar's Gorge and set up with the usual anti-goblin and anti-troll wards." His tone serious and trying to keep his friend from incinerating the entire place, for some reason the dwarf always had the favor of the dwarf god.  
  
This is it, Bahamut guide us. The dragon knight thought to himself. If we stop them here, we can live in peace. He looked to his friends, met the gazes of every one of the soldiers in the hall, then to the brass clad warrior, and spoke "Breaks over! Let's get busy." 


End file.
